Formula 4 Catastrophe
by Xanafied4929
Summary: It was a normal Tuesday in math class until Jeremy's laptop went off. All 83 towers are activated! Can the gang stop Xana in his latest maniacal threat or will they lose and experience a terrible loss? Read for yourself and find out.


It was a nice calm Tuesday. But suddenly Jeremy's laptop went off during math class. He uses their normal excuse.

"Mrs. Meyer, can I please go to the infirmary?" Jeremy asked.

"Why, of course." Mrs. Meyer replied.

"Is it okay if Aelita comes with me?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, of course." Mrs. Meyer replied.

But they were really heading towards the Factory. As soon as they were at the Factory Jeremy checked the Superscan.

"Aelita we have a serious problem." Jeremy said.

Aelita then walked over towards Jeremy and looked at the screen.

"All 83 towers are activated and I can't seem to figure out why." Jeremy said puzzled.

"I say we should call the others." Jeremy said.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we go back to school and tell the others ourselves?" Aelita said.

"I prefer that idea, smart thinking Aelita." Jeremy said.

As soon as they reached the school they saw Yumi, Ulrich and Odd.

"Hey guys what's the rush?" Ulrich asked.

"We have a huge problem. Xana has activated all the towers on Lyoko. We need to get back to the Factory ASAP!" Jeremy said worriedly.

"Okay let's go." Yumi said.

When they reached the Lab Jeremy and Aelita were shocked at what they saw. None of the towers were activated.

"I think you guys have been overworking yourselves again." Ulrich said.

"But we saw it. I kn-." But before Aelita could finish the Superscan cut her off.

"See, we aren't working to hard." Jeremy said.

After Jeremy finished talking the Superscan showed that all the towers were activated.

"How are we going to deactivate all those towers?" Odd asked.

"I know how. Aelita, do you remember when you were in Sector Five last? When you were there I was looking for data to on how to free William and I saw a program that would allow me to deactivate towers via the Supercomputer." Jeremy said.

"Does that mean we never have to go to Lyoko ever again?" Yumi asked.

"Well, not exactly. We still have to find William and free him from Xana's control and bring him back to Earth. I'll send you guys to the Forest Sector." Jeremy replied.

"Sounds good, let's get to the scanners." Yumi said.

"Wait, shouldn't somebody stay here just in case Xana decides to launch an attack here on Earth?" Ulrich asked.

"No need to worry Ulrich. My danger detection program will warn us if Xana decides to rear his ugly head. It's best Aelita goes last. Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Virtualization! Your turn Aelita. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization!" Jeremy finished virtualizing his friends then decided to check if a bug in the virtualization program occurred.

As soon as the others were on Lyoko they were greeted by three Kankrelats and a Blok.

"Well, what a surprise, it seems that Xana already had his welcome committee waiting for us." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, use triplicate on the Blok while we take care of these kanker-creeps." Odd said.

So Yumi used her fans on two of the Kankrelats while Odd used a laser arrow all while Aelita headed for the tower. Aelita successfully made it in.

"Alright Jeremy I'm in the tower, you can take over now." Aelita said.

"Why is the tower still red?" Yumi asked.

"I'm glad you asked Yumi. It's still red because I'm sending the program I managed to make from the data in Sector Five that Aelita retrieved." Jeremy said.

"Great job Jeremy, Einstein strikes again." Ulrich said.

As soon as Ulrich finished talking the tower was deactivated.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy said.

Soon they were in math class all over again. After a few minutes class was over.

"Don't forget your papers on the Pythagorean theorem are due next week." Mrs. Meyer stated as everyone exited the classroom.

"Why couldn't Xana have waited a few minutes until class was over?" Odd retorted.

"For once Odd I couldn't agree with you more." Ulrich said.

Everyone laughed.

The End

Please leave a review. Any advice/comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
